ღThe Vampire and her Servantღ
by Neko-Kittens
Summary: Yui is kidnapped by a female vampire by the Sakamaki's, she thought that she was free but was proven wrong. The women takes her and makes Yui become her servant. While being forced to do things Yui can't help for feel something for the women, does the women struggle with the same thing? Of course she does. How will they cope with their feelings when they are being targeted? [YURI!]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a dark and cold place, far outside of the skirts of a village was a forest, forest where many have been told not to go it. Why? Because there was monster, a horrible and cruel monster. People say that it was cursed upon it to become that way, others thought that it was a spawn of Satan and therefore went into the forbidden forest to kill it but failed. Some were never seen again and some had managed to escape but died seconds later after they got into the village, some people went in for revenge and the same thing happened. After several attempts it was official announced by the mayor of the village that no one shall step foot in the forest.

Inside of the forest it was dark, no one really knew what was in there since the only people who have walked through there are dead but from the sky the area was always cloudy and grey, it was raining nearly everyday. In the edge of the forest was a house, no a mansion, it was dark and a Victorian gothic like. It had a blue room and brown bricks with moss over them, it had pointed roofs on buildings which extended roundly from the main building, there were windows on the extended buildings at the top and windows on the main building at the top, bottom and also middle. The house wasn't big but yet again wasn't small, it was bigger then average four/five bedroom houses that's for sure.

Inside of one of the rooms of the house was a desk and a chair behind it looking at the wall, there was a medium size window behind the desk and chair, brining in the darkness of the gloomy clouds. There was a person, a figure of a women sitting in the chair, elbows were bend on the desk as her fingers laced together, because if the darkness in the room you couldn't see her appearance.

"So, what have you found?" she asked the knelt person in front of the desk, again because of the darkness you could not see what the person looked liked.

"I have found the person you have been looking for" the person answered.

"You mean the one who will give me power?" the person nodded and stood up, it walked closer to the desk and placed a folder in front of the women "She has the power to give you what you want"

"It's a girl huh" the women said as she opened the folder, she looked at a picture that was tucked in the corner of a piece of paper "She looks young"

"She's 17 Ma'am" the person said.

"Where is she?"

"She is currently living with vampires"

"Vampires? How many"

"Six Ma'am" the person answered "They are purebloods, sons of KarlHeinz"

"He's their father?" the women glared at the file in front of her "If he has her then she'll definitely be worth taking" the person nodded.

"Yes, from what I gathered she is their sacrificial bride"

"Another sacrificial bride? How many must he have?" the women signed as she leaned back in her chair "Anyway we must capture this girl"

"Of curse Ma'am, when shall we launch the capture?"

"Tomorrow, give the man's son's one last time before they never see their precious girl again" the women smirked as she spoke.

The person nodded "Of course Ma'am" the person then bowed and excited the room, the women turned her chair with her in it to the window, the sky was turning very dark and blue, the light of the moon shining out.

"I look forward to meeting you, Yui Komori"

* * *

Yui Komori shot up from her bed, lighting shown through her window and it's noise shattered through giving her jumps. She put a hand on her head, looking around her room to find it dark, only light with lighting and the moon's shining light. She put her hands on her lap, looking through the cap of her curtains which showed the night sky.

 _What was that voice just now_ ever since she came to this house she had experienced chest pains, illusions and weird dreams, now she was hearing voices? Just what is going on. Yui got out from her bed and walked over to the curtains and pulled them back, she looked up to the bright and shining moon.

 _I got a bad feeling about tomorrow, I hope it's nothing serious_ Yui then went back to her bed and got in the covers, she gently rested her head on the soft pillow _Maybe it'll go away when I sleep_

Yui then shut her eyes, her conscious fading into slumber and soon to be awaken again. Yui hoped that she was right about the bad feeling going away as she slept. Little did she know that when tomorrow came her life would change.

* * *

A/N: Yes it's short but I had nothing planed, I just wanted to get this out of my head. Hope you like it and are interested for more.

See You.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Bitch-chan~ wake up" Yui woke up to a teasing and happy voice, she thought that it was nothing but when she opened her eyes the thought vanished. She sat up to see Laito laying on his side, a hand to hold up face which held his usual amusement expression at the end of her bed.

"Laito-kun what are you doing here?" Yui knew the answer, she just hoped that asking him this would let them talk longer to decrease the time Laito had to suck her blood before they go to school. The vampire smirked at her and began to crawl to her.

"I want to drink Bitch-chan's sweet blood" he grabbed her left leg and traced his finger un and down her skin, Yui flinched at his touch, upon feeling his teeth sink into her she gritted her teeth together.

"Laito-kun-! Stop it" Laito detached his sharp fangs from her leg and look at her.

"Bitch-chan~ your so cute when your hurting" his tone was happy but his words hurt, he then bit into her right leg. Yui whimpered as a familiar pain filled through her skin.

"Stop..." A chuckle escaped Laito's lips as he drew back, he licked the blood off his lips. His green eyes sparkled in amusement as he crawled towards the girl and pulled her hair, causing Yui to let out a small scream, back to reveal her neck clearly. Yui's body began to shake in fear as Laito's face came close, even though he was a vampire, a creature who caused her pain, she could not deny that his eyes were a beautiful green colour. It would make all the girls fall for him except her.

"Bitch-chan why resist?" he licked along the skin of her neck, he could already feel her pumping blood which he and his brothers desired so much "You can't escape" he then bit into her neck making Yui jump from pain, she heard his gulps and heavy breathing. He pulled away with a smirk and blood dripping from his lips down to his chin "No one, is coming to save you"

As he sunk his fangs in her once again Yui let her tears flow slowly, it wasn't the pain from his fangs that caused her tears but his painful words. He was right. She's stuck here, in a house full of vampires forever, she couldn't escape.

And no one is going to save her.

* * *

After Laito's meal Reiji interrupted them and ordered Laito to leave Yui so that she could get ready for school, when they left Yui quickly got changed so that she didn't get yelled at by Reiji. Even if she was late it wasn't her fault, but the red eyed vampire wouldn't see it her way. The drive to the school was quite like most of the times, as always Yui sat next to Ayato who always stared at her like a piece of meat, if there was no one in the car he would of jumped on her by now.

When they arrived they all got out and went their ways, Yui was about to go into the classroom where first period would be, but Ayato grabbed her wrists and dragged her away.

"Wait-Ayato-kun where are we going!" Ayato didn't answer her and threw her into a storage closet, he went in behind her and locked the door so that no one could disturb them. When Yui looked up she saw the angry face of the red-head, fear filled her as he walked to her and started at her with glowing eyes.

"What have I told you about other's sucking your blood" he crouched down to her level and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him "You let Laito suck your blood this morning"

"I didn't-"

"You did!" Yui flinched at his loud voice "I can smell him on you, not to mention that his marks are easily shown" Yui blushed and instantly used her hands to pull down her skirt. Ayato rolled his eyes "Idiot like that's gonna help"

In an instant Yui and was pinned down with Ayato on top of her, he undid his poorly tied red school tie and wrapped her wrists tightly with it, he then lifted up her left leg and licked along the bite marks made by his twin. Yui flinched as he wet and cold tongue touched her warm skin, he did this on her other leg as well. He spent his time on her legs, he was thankful that his saliva had healing powers so that he could lick away his brothers marks. After they were gone he crawled on top if her and leaned her face to the side to reveal his neck which also had Laito's bite marks. Not wasting time he licked along them until they were gone.

"Stop it" Ayato smirked at the girl beneath him, seeing her shaking in fear excited him. He moved her blazer from her chest to show her shirt, he undid the buttons to show her blue frilly bra.

"Tch, couldn't wear anything sexier Chichinashi?" he leaned down and licked from her throat down to the valley of her breasts.

"Stop it, please!" A chuckle escaped the vampires mouth as he heard her desperate cries for him to stop, he grinned.

"Why should I stop when we both know that you enjoy this?"

"I don't!" Yui whimpered as she felt his tongue go lower, she screamed as she felt his hands rip away her bra. Ayato instantly bit down in the to part of her breasts making Yui flinched and whimper in pain, he then bit down on the other breast, after he had his meal he began to lay hickey's all over her chest.

"This is your punishment for letting another man suck you blood" Ayato was now on top of Yui staring down at her "Remember Chichinashi, you belong to me" he then sunk his fangs into the skin of her neck, knowing that she couldn't fight back Yui laid there unmoving and started at the ceiling, hoping that this torture was over soon.

* * *

Yui signed as he let herself fall onto her bed, she was extrememly light headed on the way home, thankfully Reiji gave her some cranberry juice but he told her to come to his laboratory when she had regain energy.

 _He's probably going to suck my blood like the others did today, as always_

Not only did Laito and Ayato suck her blood today, but Shu, Kanato and Subaru did as well, they had sucked plenty of her blood that Yui was surprised that she was still standing, or alive. Now her whole body was covered in bite marks and Ayato's hickey's, her body felt weak and she had a massive headache.

What did I do to deserve this...?

Yui had always wondered why this happened to her, why her father moved away, why she couldn't go with him, why she had to live with six sadistic vampires who enjoy seeing her in pain. Why did this happen to her? She was always a good girl, always did what she was told and looked after people. Could she have done something in the past that was wrong? Yui shook her head, no, if she did do something bad then she would of remembered and done something about it.

Yui turned on her side and hugged a pillow, she was in her long blue long-sleeved jumper and black leggings, she didn't want to wear her normal clothes or her nightgown because it would give vampires easy access to her skin. Yui can't help but remember about the horrible things they did to her, they didn't just take her blood away.

They took her freedom.

Clutching the pillow close to her chest Yui let her tears fall down her cheek and onto the pillow, she hated her life, everyday is was her going through torture and abuse, yes they had small tender moments but that didn't excuse their brutal nature.

"Maybe I should just die, they wouldn't care, I'm only a blood bag to them, they can easily find a new one"

"How sad" Yui jumped and sat up as she heard a new voice, she looked over to the curtains to see a women standing there, the women looked about her age, her hair was dark purple and her eyes were gold. She was wearing a black all in one suit with black boots and a black cape, the women's expression was more like Subaru's, emotionless but a glare.

"W-Who are you?"

"Emiko Kuma" the women replied "Your Yui Komori aren't you"

"How do you know my name?" Yui asked shocked.

"That doesn't matter" Emiko then walked towards Yui who crawled back on her bed "Why are you backing away from me?"

"B-Because I don't you"

"That's understandable" Emiko agreed as she stopped walking, Yui stopped backing way from her but kept her guard up.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here to take you away"

"Eh?! Away?!" Yui blinked and Emiko was infront of her in a second with a hand on Yui's mouth.

"Shh, you don't want to wake the boys up do you" Yui was shocked by her fast action but never less shook her head, Emiko the removed her hand and looked at the blonde "You don't want to live with these boys anymore do you?"

"No..."

"Then come with me" Emiko said "I can take you away, far away from the boys, you'll live with me in my home...you can have your freedom back"

"My freedom" That's one thing Yui wanted most of all, just the thought of being free made the girl happy.

"But..." Emiko said "with one condition"

"Condition?" Emiko nodded "W-What kind of condition?"

"You must be my slave" Yui looked at Emiko like she had two heads.

"Your...your slave?" Emiko once again nodded.

"Yes, but don't worry you won't do that much, just cleaning and cooking" Emiko reassured the girl "When you don't have to do any of that your free to do what you want, just no escaping" Emiko then stood back up besides Yui who was still on her bed, Emiko held out her hand to Yui who looked at her "What do you say? Deal?"

Yui thought long and hard about this, she could go with a women wh she barley knew and have the freedom she always wanted, or she could live with the Sakamaki brothers who she knew all to well and caused her pain.

Knowing her final answer Yui slowly put her hand into Emiko's "Deal"

Emiko smiled and pulled Yui towards her, Yui gasps and Emiko suddenly lifted her up bridal style. Emiko then walked through the curtains and onto Yui's balcony, she jumped onto the ledge and then flew up into the air. Yui was desperate to let out a scream but if she did she could wake the brothers up, so she buried her head into Emiko's neck and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"H-How are you flying?!"

"It's obvious isn't it? I'm a vampire" Yui's eyes widen, a vampire? But she just got away from vampires! Now he has to live her life with a new one?

"Don't worry, I won't treat you like they did, I promise" Emiko's voice was now soft and warm, it made Yui want to believe her, and she did. She nodded with her face still buried into Emiko's neck.

"Yui" Yui looked at Emiko who called her name "I hope your ready to live with your new life from now on, cause as soon as you said 'deal' they'res no going back" Yui was silent for a moment and then smiled.

"I don't want to go back"

Emiko smiled "Good"

The vampire the carried Yui until they reached her home, all the time Yui couldn't help but be happy that she was finally free from the brothers.

 _I don't...I don't ever want to go back_

* * *

A/N: 2nd chapter, I hope this okay for everyone. I've been having a writers block for all of my fanfics and I hate it :( Hopefully it will go away soon ^^

See You.


End file.
